micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingdom of Doland
For users searching for the modern nation, please refer to United Republic History The Kingdom of Doland was the former name and government type of the United Republic. It existed as an absolute monarchy established on the 3rd of February 2014. It initially boasted a population of five, with an area of around 3/4 of an acre. Very soon, rival groups were established, against the government, largely run by King Eoghan I. First, was a secessionist group named Orlando(later Illea). They declared their independence from the Kingdom, and after a civil war, they succeeded in becoming independent. The Kingdom of Doland intially signed the Dolandic-Orlando Treaty, stating that the government would recognize the Orlandic government, however, after about two months, the treaty was declared void, by Dolandic troops. The government held the belief after that, that Orlando, now called Illea, was a simple secessionist group. Another threat was, Jameston, a county of Doland, which frequently requested to be dropped, and returned to the Irish government. King Eoghan refused, planting a Dolandic flag, in Jameston. This flag was taken down, and replaced with an Irish flag. This however, was considered a minor dispute, and finally, Doland agreed to drop Jameston, Jameston then chose to declare their independence from Ireland. Soon after, Jameston joined the Kingdom of Illea. In July 2014, the Kingdom of Doland started to expand their territory, to regain what was lost in Illea. Annexing two new territories intially, New Orlando and the Great Plains. They then annexed Darraghtopia, as an autonomous county. Also during this time, they entered into discussions with Illea, over a possible merger, this was taken seriously by both sides, but was eventually dropped. Alot happened between April and September of 2014. Doland entered a wiki called 'MicroWiki', in order to gain international support. This was moderately successful, and resulted in Doland gaining their first ally, the Republic of Keig. The two nations, entered into a union, then named, the Keigen-Dolandic Commonwealth. This however, only lasted about a month, and was then disestablished over disagreements. King Eoghan then decided, in a bold move, to declare his country a democracy. The 'Republic of Doland'. This new democracy was mainly set up, to woo Jameston into a union, this was successful, and the United Republic of Doland and Jameston was established. It didn't end there, as an unexpected micronation requested to join the group, Brietnam. Brietnam joined the United Republic, and the United Republic of Doland, Jameston and Brietnam came into existence. Officially, the Kingdom of Doland still exists, but just underwent major reforms, on the 1st of December 2014. The Presidential Elections were held the next day, with King Eoghan I, regaining power, as President Eoghan. King James, from Jameston, became Junior President James. Meanwhile, Brietnam decided to keep autonomy, and elected their own group of people to rule them. Current Status Technically, the Kingdom of Doland still exists, but has a new government, and is named the United Republic. However, the country transformed into the United Republic on the 1st of December 2014.